Modern vehicles have power interfaces. A traditional power interface is a 12 volt socket that has been commonly used for a lighter plug. Adapters can fit into the plug to transmit the 12 volt power. A recent power interface includes a universal serial bus (USB) port. The USB port can be used to connect a device to the on-board audio system. The USB port may also serve as a power port. Some vehicles also provide a 120 volt AC socket. An on-board power inverter converts the vehicle 12 volt DC power into a 120 volt AC power. The various power interfaces are typically located in fixed positions on the vehicle. Is some vehicles, the power interface may be on a retractable cord that allows the power interface to be removed from a stationary position in the vehicle and then retracted back into the stationary position at a later time.
Existing power interfaces, however, do not provide the variety of power connections expected by vehicle users. Additionally, the current retractable power interfaces are limited in their locations and do not meet the needs of modern vehicle owners.